


The Hajime Agenda

by hsowritizes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsowritizes/pseuds/hsowritizes
Summary: a book of stories I made about the wonderful dead ghost brother that is Hajime Yukishiro, who is living in my mind rent-free. (slow updates)
Relationships: Yukishiro Hajime & Yukishiro Azuma, Yukishiro Hajime/August (A3!), Yukishiro Hajime/July (A3!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Drawing

"Hajimeniisan!"

Hajime turns around at the sound of his little brother calling him from the garden. Outside, he can see Azuma waving at him, smiling brightly as he excitedly beckons Hajime to come, "Hurry, niisan!" He chuckles at his little brother and walks up to the sliding door, sliding it open then slipping on his sandals.

In the garden, his little brother was seated on the small table in their garden, a sheet of paper and some crayons in front of him. Seated on the other side of him was their neighbor and Azuma's best friend, Asajo, who seemed to also be drawing something and had her attention on her paper and paper alone. 

Hajime let out a little chuckle at the young girl's intense expression. She knew that the girl enjoyed drawing and coloring with a passion, (especially coloring) so he let her continue on with her work. Instead, he shifted his attention to his little brother, who had got up from his chair and had grabbed the sheet of paper, which Hajime had noticed already had something drawn on it.

Azuma excitedly made his way over to his older brother with a skip in his step, his soft silver hair bouncing in the air, the paper safely in his hands. Hajime waited patiently, amused and intrigued as to what his brother had for him.

Once Azuma had stood in front of him, the younger child held out the paper to Hajime, "For you!" Azuma exclaimed happily, excited to see his niisan's reaction.

Hajime gently took the paper from his brother with both hands, before turning it over to look at it. A soft smile spread across his face. 

Scribbled on the paper were 4 stick figures, all holding hands. While the drawing were just the child's average stickmen, the colors were wonderful, like something a talented high schooler would make. The coloring was soft and clean, and it almost didn't look like it was colored with crayon, and Hajime could tell his brother had picked up some coloring tricks from the young Asajo. 

The smallest one Hajime could easily tell that it was Azuma, with silver lines braided around the head, like how Azuma'a hair was done now. The two tallest figures seemed to be their parents, one with what seemed to be a long, thick braid, and the other donning glasses and holding a suitcase. 

Then there was the one in the middle, who stood out the most. They seemed to be in what he could make out as a graduation uniform, with silver lines poking out of the graduation cap.

It was him.

He let out a soft little chuckle as he read the kanji written on the bottom; 'Congratulations, nii~san!! ~ Azuma' with a small heart next to his name.

"...Do you like it, Hajimenii?" Hajime looked down at his younger brother who was looking up at him, his yellow eyes sparkling with excitement and a bit of nervousness.

Hajime smiled and knelt down so he could be at eye level with him and softly ruffled his hair before pulling him into a hug, causing the smaller to let out a surprised yelp. "It's perfect." He answered, pushing the other away from the shoulders so he could look him in the eye. "Thank you, Azuzu."

Azuma smiled at him, "Anything for you, nii~san!" He exclaimed softly, before suddenly sneezing, surprising both his brother and himself before they both giggled softly.

Hajime stood up and held out his hand for his younger brother, the other holding the drawing, "Come on, then, you better rest. You might get sick if you don't. Then you won't be able to join us for the trip." Azuma pouted as he took Hajime's hand and countered, "it was just a sneeze though! I'll be fine, Hajimenii." 

"Even so! You can never be too careful, Azuzu~" he giggled at his pouting brother.

Hajime turned to Asajo, who still seemed to be coloring away, "Asajo~chan, we're heading inside! You should go back home." Asajo stared up at him with a serious look, muttering a small 'later' before going back to her work. He chuckled at the younger' s behavior, deciding to let her be.

"Bye bye, Asa~chan!" Azuma waved at his best friend, to which Asajo replied with a small smile, then went back to work.

Hajime gently ruffled Azuma's hair, and the two brothers went inside.


	2. Dear Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be waiting for you, until we meet again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by doddleoddle's "Dear Happy". No beta we die like Hajime

Knock Knock.

August jumps when he hears the soft knocking on the door. 'Calm down' he tells himself, sighing as he tries to slow his heartbeat. It was his week off from the agency, and They made sure he would be safe, so he shouldn't be so jumpy. "Coming!"

August gets up from his sofa and closes the television. He makes his way over to the door, a dagger hiding in his jacket just in case They were testing him, and opens the door. He sees familiar silver hair and glasses, and smiles.

"Hajime!"

The other smiled back, waving, "hello, Misha! Nice to see you back~" August nods. He feels the same. It was soothing to see a familiar face that wasn't glaring down at him. He opens the door wider and beckons the other to come inside.

"How did you know I was back?" he asks the silverette as he makes his way to the kitchen counter of his little apartment and started preparing tea. Hajime winked, "I have my secrets~" he sang, and they both laughed. "Kidding, of course. Asajo~chan told Azuzu that she saw you by the train station earlier, so I had to go check." Hajime then makes his way to the sofa and takes a seat.

August smiles, "I'm glad you did, I always appreciate the company, especially when it's from you~" he flirts. Hajime rolls his eyes, a smile on his face, "you better appreciate it. Do you know how hard it is to get to your apartment? So much security..." ah yes, the Organization being cautious as usual.

He comes in, holding a tray with a teapot and two teacups on top of it. He carefully places the tray down the coffee table and sits down on the sofa, then pours himself and his guest some tea. Hajime mutters a soft 'thanks' as he receives the cup and takes a sip. "So?" August started, holding his own cup, "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Hmmm..." Hajime looked down at his tea in thought, "Not much, really....oh, I asked mom to teach me how to bake!" "Really?" August gasped. Hajime nodded excitedly, "Yeah! She said we could start the day after tomorrow." August grinned, "That's great! With Miss Yukishiro teaching you, you'll be baking for me in no time~" Hajime rolls his eyes and playfully pushes August, "Shut up, you diabetic. That's the same thing that Azuzu said."

Their laughter filled the room once again. After that, they catch up a bit more, Hajime telling August about his and Azuma's recent shenanigans, and August trying to sugarcoat his missions as much as possible to make them seem like normal overseas trips. August enjoyed these kinds of breaks with the other. It sometimes makes him forget that he's a secret agent, and he starts to feel a little bit like a normal teen.

But of course, it doesn't last. It never does, does it?

Hajime looks out the window and frowns, "It's getting quite late, isn't it?" August follows his gaze, and a frown of his own makes its way to his face. Hajime was right. The sun had already set, and he could see a few stars in the sky. "Would you mind staying?" He asks absentmindedly, before realizing what he said and covering his mouth and a small blush spread across his face. No no no, he shouldn't get attached like this.

Hajime glanced at him and smiled sadly, "Can't. I have to get ready for our trip tomorrow." Ah, right. Hajime had a trip with his family to celebrate graduating high school. August feels a little bitter about that.

Hajime seems to have noticed August's expression, and his smile turns a little brighter, "But hey! After our trip, I'll ask dad to drop me here, okay? Then we can catch up some more!" The blush spreads on August's cheeks, and he has to look away so that the other wouldn't see, "You don't have to..."

"I insist!" Hajime chuckles, "We don't see each other often, Misha, so I want to hang out with you as much as I can while you're here." August thinks his entire face is red, and he doesn't think he could speak without stuttering on every word, so he just nods.

Hajime chuckles again, but doesn't say anything, and instead makes his way to the door. "See you tomorrow, Misha~" he just nods again.

August lets out a a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he hears his door close. He crosses his arms and pouts to himself a little. So unfair, he thought.

He sighs as he looks out the window, the pout turning into a small smile. Tomorrow, huh....he'll be looking forward to it.

————————

....

August frowns as he looks out the window, the sun had already set, and the moon was full, shining brightly. 

Hajime never came by.....had he forgotten? Had he gotten too tired from the trip?

He shakes his head. It's fine. Maybe he'll just come by tomorrow. He decides to head to bed early tonight.

————————

....

It's been a day. No Hajime. August was....getting a little worried, but he brushes it off for now. Maybe Hajime was just having more time with his family.

————————

Another day.

And another.

it's been three days.

....

August looked up at the moon. Tomorrow, he'll check up on Hajime.

————————

Before he gets the chance to, though, August is called by the Organization.

They said they were giving him a partner, a new agent named July, and that he was to meet them today. Why now, of all times? Couldn't they just do it tomorrow? Or later? 

But of course, August couldn't say that out loud. He knows his place here. So he decides to just suck it up and follow orders.

He hears a knock on his door. Ah, they've arrived early. He gets up from his sofa and makes his way to the door, sighing. He readies himself, fixing his posture and wiping all the emotion from his face, then opens the door.

His stone cold facade is immediately broken when he sees familiar silver hair and golden eyes.

H..Ha.......

"...Agent August, right? I'm your new partner, Agent July."


	3. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheehehhehehehhhhehhehehehehhehehehhehehehehehhehehehehhhhehehehehehheheh "what the fuck shadow" hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the working title of this was "agency said its my turn on the identity" so yeah i think a few of you might already know what this is about if u follow me on twt.
> 
> also this one is heavily connected to esnoyuuutsu's recent fic so check that out first if you havent already https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721182

July had a bad feeling.

A few days ago, the agency said they had to talk with him. What for? Had he done something? He knows he hasn't, he's been following their rules and orders correctly.

He wanted to ask Hajime. He wanted advice on what he should do, but he's forbidden to meet with the other for the entire month. Why? July doesn't know. He never knows, does he. All he knows is that orders are orders.

He tried to ask August for advice, since he's the closest he's got to Hajime (unfortunately, he had to admit that August could make a better Hajime than July ever could), but he got nothing from him except for words of comfort and a weird look that July didn't understand. Of course, he shouldn't have expected much.

So now, there July was, standing on the edge of a cliff, looking up at the night sky. The moon was nowhere to be found tonight, but stars twinkled in the sky in it's place.

"A beautiful night, isn't it, Jul?"

July turns, surprised at the voice. At first he thought it was August, because of course he would think that. Their voices were always so similar. But only one person called him by that nickname. A certain out-of-commission silverette agent.

"Haji....?"

The other had changed since July last saw him. His hair had gotten longer, being the same length as July's. He also wore the same uniform as July did, making them look even more similar now. July's head hurt.

Hajime smiles, "Hello, Jul. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

July blinks and nods slowly, gaze still on Hajime. The other tilts their head, "Don't stare at me like that, Jul...it's embarrassing, ehe. Is it the hair?"

"Y...uh...no...?" July's head hurt so much, "How are you..." he gestures to where Hajime was standing, the words dying in his throat.

He's thankful that Hajime doesn't pretend he doesn't know what July was talking about this time, "How am I here, right? That's your question." July nods silently, and Hajime's smile turns sad. Oh, that's not good...?

"Well....it's a long story, but I'm all healed up now! The Organization has already given me my first mission, even." oh...that's...a good thing, right? Hajime will get his own life back, he won't need to have July look after him anymore.

And July....July will get thrown aside, forgotten. 

Hajime notices the expression on July's face, "Jul..." he comes closer, holding out his hand. July takes it with both of his. Warm. "You know, I've always loved you." July's eyes widened and Hajime laughs a little, it's a laugh that makes his heart throb with...something. "Come on, don't act so surprised. You should've expected this from me." July doesn't say anything, and Hajime sighs.

"I love you, which means...I don't want you to suffer this life anymore." Hajime's hand goes into his pocket, and July, surprisingly, realizes what's about to happen.

"Haji wait--"

"Shhh..." Hajime shushes him, comforting, the hand in July's moving to hold July by the arm. "Don't fight back. Please." he smiles reassuringly as he takes out the gun in his pocket.

July knew this could happen. The chance of Hajime somehow recovering and coming back to the Organization, and July being eliminated. That's alright, right? This was his fate.

This is fine. This is fine...right?

"Oh...oh, Jul, don't cry..."

Don't....? He was crying...?

July reaches up to touch his cheeks. They were wet with....tears? Why was he...

"I...don't want to leave you yet." he whispers.

Hajime was caught off guard by that answer. It wasn't what he was expecting. The smile on his face turns more solemn as he lets go of July's arm, reaching for July's face, "May I?"

July nods, and Hajime places a hand on his face, the face July was only borrowing from the other, and wipes his cheek.

"Jul...you don't deserve this kind of life. No one does." July opens his mouth to speak, but Hajime shushes him. "I know. I know. You're okay with it, but....I'm not. I want you to live a better life, Jul. You deserve as much, in my opinion."

He raises the gun, "promise me, in your next life...you paint your own path in life. Don't just blindly follow orders....Please? For me?" July hesitates a little at first, but nods.

"...anything for you..." 

Hajime smiles and leans forward. "I love you, Jul."

He presses his lips on July's, and presses the gun to July's head.

"I love you too, Haji."

The sound of a gunshot fills the cold midnight air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became gayer than it was supposed to but im not complaining. are you complaining? probably lmao. anw hoped u enjoyed me being productive you wont be seeing this much in the future.


	4. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a v short writing I made on twt. technically this is august and july but it kind of implies the 'july is hajime' theory so- "shadow didn't you say that you didn't consider this a hajime work-" shshshhhhshhshshhshshh shut it.
> 
> also lowercase bc this fool was lazy 

"august! hey, august!"

august flinches at the loud boice and turns, annoyed. he sees familiar golden eyes and purple and pink hair. "july." he says curtly. "you shouldn't be so loud." his partner laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck, "ehe, sorry~"

he sighs and shakes his head. childish as always. "whatever. what do you want?" july's expression immediately brightens up again, and august regrets even saying anything, "well, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

august raises an eyebrow and july's eyes widen, "ah, but you don't have to! I just thought that, since we both had a day off tomorrow, it would be nice if--"

"we're agents. we aren't allowed to indulge in those mundane activities." august reminds his partner.

"a-ah...." july's expression falls a little, "I...guess you're right. but even agents can have nice memories with the people they care for, right?"

"..."

august turns, "I know you weren't raised like most agents, july." he starts, voice cold, "but we don't do those kinds of things here. you would do well to forget those childish thoughts."

"oh..." he hears the dejection and disappointment in july's tone, "right...sorry, august."

august feels something throb inside him when he hears that dejected tone in july's voice, but he just nods and walks away without another word.

such naive thoughts.....

\- - -

august blinks and shakes his head. another memory...

"hey" he hears a voice from next to him and he glances to see july's dull golden eyes staring at him.

"oh, s-sorry, I was just--"

"it's fine. just don't get distracted like that again." he winces at july's cold tone.

"y-yeah...sorry, again." july nods and turns back to their mission, barely caring about august at all.

august sighs dejectedly. no matter what he did, he couldn't bring the old july back, huh.

he turns back to the mission, trying not to think about the past and his foolishness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @julytwtizes on Twitter so you can shout at me there or watch me break down over hajime yukishiro


End file.
